1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jogging stroller frame, especially to a jogging stroller frame provided with a driving mechanism for rotating the front wheel set and the pair of rear wheel sets from a travel direction to a second direction about 90 degrees automatically to convert into a compact size for storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jogging strollers are generally formed of lightweight tubular frame members with three large wheels for facilitating the transportation of a child occupant seated therein by a fast walking exercise of a care-giver.
Traditional jogging stroller normally adopted a foldable frame which can be locked in an erected configuration and converted into a generally flattened configuration for compact storage. As the big diameter of wheels always prevents the longitudinal dimension from becoming smaller, the user always need to pull off the wheels from the frame before they can convert the jogging stroller into a relative smaller size for compact storage.